


hook, line, and sinker

by c4rdinal



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 他笑起来，露出一排明晃晃的牙齿。





	hook, line, and sinker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hook, line, and sinker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301913) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



 

*

“ 你有什么癖好是我应该知道的吗？ ”

这不是他们之间常有的那种枕边谈话（准确来说他们从来不在性爱后继续温存），尤其整个过程中任何一方甚至都不在床上（但他们的确上床了）。开端在某种角度看来可能特别糟糕，但在这个时间点，他们只是都惯于以一方把另一方摔在墙之类的垂直平面上作为开场白。就像纪念他们第一次见面的场景，没什么值得深究的含义。

今天晚上他们在床上做爱才算是不同寻常之处。水平平面，松软的枕头，以及织物密度高到离谱的顺滑床单。连皇室成员也不会理解布鲁斯 · 韦恩对奢侈的定义。亚瑟一丝不挂，裸着身体盘坐在床中央，注视布鲁斯走出淋浴间。哥谭人脖颈间搭着一条毛巾，发尾仍在向下滴水，宽大的睡裤松垮垮地挂在胯部。

“ 如果你是在委婉地问我是不是想要你穿蝙蝠制服跟我做爱，答案是不算特别想。 ” 亚瑟镇定地回答，如同他们已经讨论了好一会儿性癖方面的话题。布鲁斯不太肯定其中的原因，或者自己是不是真的想知道。 “ 但要是你真的很想要 ——”

“ 那不是我的原话，拜托请别继续说下去。 ”

每一次布鲁斯不得不打断他的话感觉起来都像自己又因此老了一岁。而眼下天色刚暗下去不久，亚瑟甚至还没潜进他的酒窖偷东西。

“ 那你是什么意思？ ” 亚瑟问道，似乎他才是那个迁就对方的人。

“ 我是 _这个_ 意思。 ” 布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，抓下毛巾扔向亚瑟身上。深红色、发紫的点状痕迹和淤青漫布在裸露出来的皮肤上，中间穿插着几道深深的牙印。重点是他被咬了。他的皮肤在空气中战栗，如同亚瑟现在依旧伏在他身上令牙齿陷进他的皮肤，一次，又一次，然后松开，贴着他呼吸，伸出舌头沿着咬痕划出一条水径。亚瑟在啃咬和舔舐间恶意而灵活地动作手指，掌心贴合在他的大腿内侧，让布鲁斯怀疑这就是被某人满足的感受。 “ 你的自制力像个青少年。 ”

亚瑟并没完全被这指责逗乐。他专注地凝视片刻自己在这具躯体上留下的杰作。情色且漂亮的痕迹不知羞耻地从布鲁斯胯部向上延伸，直到胸膛，浅红的肩膀，颈侧。他并不喜欢主张自己是那种被内心本能支配的人，但眼前的景象令他感觉到某种类似的吸引。

“ 那为什么你不过来让我把它们好好吻掉呢。 ”

他笑起来，露出一排明晃晃的牙齿。

 

END


End file.
